The Contest
by Sapphyr Black
Summary: A talent show at Hogwarts? What was Dumbledore thinking?! And what's this about Snape singing?!?!?!?! Insanity! Please R/R
1. The announcement

Disclaimer- I might have forgotten on my other fic, but don't flame me for that. Anyway, I don't own the books brilliantly written by J.K.Rowling nor do I own the characters in this story. Hope you like it and please R/R!

"Students, students, if you will please direct your attention away from your meals for a few moments. Please place your full attention on me," Dumbledore bellowed over dinner one cold fall night. 

Wind whistled through the trees while the Whomping Willow swung at anything that it thought to be a danger to it. As the students finished the last bite of their pasta, bread, or meat or whether they were in the midst of drinking pumpkin juice, they turned their attention to Albus Dumbledore. He stood in front of his chair at the front of the Great Hall, which was under the night sky as of right now. Ron's cheeks were bulging from stuffing as many pumpkin pasties as he could into his mouth before he had to give up his lovely meal to listen to the Headmaster. Snape glared as usual, at Harry from his seat to the far left of Dumbledore. Harry just ignored it as usual, he was used to it by now. After all, it was his third year. Three years of attending the finest school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, three years of being faced with death, three years playing quidditch, his now favorite sport of all time, and three years of having friends like Hermione and Ron. Hermione placed down her silverware to the right of her plate and smoothed out her napkin on her lap. She, of course, was one of the very first to listen to Dumbledore's request. Draco, on the other hand, was one of the very last. He, Crabbe, and Goyle were whispering between each other new ways of insulting the mudbloods, getting Harry into trouble, but most of all, how to get Ron back for punching him the very first year. He did find it a bit entertaining when Ron started to spit up slugs, but that wasn't enough for him, no. Once every students attention was on him, Albus cleared his throat and began. 

"For the first time in Hogwarts history, we are going to hold a talent show," he announced. Whispers filled the hall from the students. Some faces showed that they were confused like Ron's, some showed a look of excitement like Harry, Fred, and George, and some showed very little interest but did open their eyes to the thought like Draco and Hermione's. 

"Now before you think that making objects explode is a talent, it isn't," he added. Fred and George looked at each other and then pouted. They planned to force-feed another salamander a Filibuster Firework to show everybody in the school what happens. 

"That's not making something explode is it?" Fred asked George quietly. 

"To Dumbledor? Yes. To us? Mere entertainment," George answered. 

"Talents you may choose from are singing, bands, poems, and dance. There will be no magic tricks or potion making for they could endanger your fellow classmates. Now you may sign up outside Professor McGonagall's classroom or Professor Snape's classroom. You may do a solo act or a group act, it's your choice. It will be held two weeks from now before the Halloween feast and winners will be announced after the feast. That is all, you may return to your meals," he finished. 

He pulled his chair towards the table and took a seat and watched as each student started to continue their meals. Ron's pumpkin pasties had made his mouth very dry he tried his hardest as Dumbledor gave his announcement, not to move. So now he was gulping down three glasses of pumpkin juice. 

"That was mine Ron!" Hermione squealed. 

"Sorry, but it's gone to good use," he said between gulps.


	2. Tough decision

In the week to come, the halls of Hogwarts were filled with hustle and bustle. Students would write their names on the lists outside the classrooms only to find out that they were late for their next class and would rush up to that classroom. Harry had it figured out, he'd sign up for the talent show before potions outside Professor Snape's classroom so that he wouldn't be late. Soon the rest of the student body the hang of it and followed Harry's lead. 

"So Harry, you're doing the talent show?" Ron questioned as they walked to Transfiguration. 

"Yeah, how about you Ron, aren't you going to do something as well?" Harry wondered. 

"Maybe. I don't know. I got it! My talent could be to show everybody how Scabbers can sleep through anything. Or better yet, I could just fly my dad's car, if we could find it," Ron joked. He glanced down at his feet and shuffled them around a bit. Hermoine came up behind the two and tried to bring Ron's feelings up. 

"You have talent, Just do what everybody else is doing," she replied. 

"Oh yeah? And just what is everybody else doing?" he scoffed. 

"Singing. I'm singing and so is Harry. I even heard that the new D.A.D.A. teacher dared Snape to sing. So, you see, even Snape is singing," she replied. They continued down the hall towards McGonagall's classroom only to run right into Draco and his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. 

"If it isn't Potty, Mudblood, and Weasel," Draco smiled slyly. Ron's ears turned red with anger and he clenched his fists to his sides. He felt his nails dig into his palms and his blood boil over. Meanwhile Crabbe and Goyle were still standing behind Malfoy laughing at his rude insult. 

"Step aside Malfoy," Harry demanded, "or else." 

"Or else what, Potter? You going to sing me to death?" Draco snickered. 

"Boys, boys, can't we settle this like gentlemen?" Hermione tried to help. She stepped in between the two and tried to push them apart politely. 

"You got mudbloods standing up for you now Potter? Oh, if your parents only saw you now. The famous Harry Potter needs mudbloods to stand up for him and his best friend is a weasel," Draco chuckled.

At this point Crabbe and Goyle's faces were bright red from laughing too much and tears were rolling down their cheeks. They grabbed a hold of their stomachs because they had cramps from laughing so hard. Ron on the other hand, was fuming. His face was so red you couldn't tell the difference between his skin and his hair. His arm muscles were about to bust from the tension from him clenching his fists. He was surprised his palms hadn't started to bleed from his nails nearly penetrating the skin. He couldn't control what happened next. All he could feel was his hand flying into the air and his knuckles hit something hard. He then saw Draco fall to the ground with a trickle of blood coming from the side of his mouth. From his left, he heard Hermione scream his name and from his right he could hear Harry yell 'no' or 'don't do it'. Meanwhile Crabbe and Goyle were still laughing and didn't realize what was going on around them. Harry began to reach into his robe and grab his wand when Draco jumped up onto his feet and tackled Ron to the floor. 

"How dare you!" Draco growled. 

"How dare me? Listen you bouncing white ferret! If you hadn't insulted Harry in the first place and then dragged Hermione, who had nothing to do with your unreasonable grudge against Harry, into this I wouldn't have to pulverize you!" Ron said between groans. 

He punched Draco in the side who gave out a groan of pain. Draco dug his nails into Ron's right arm as Ron attempted to kick him but he blocked. Ron let out a gasp of pain as the penetrated his skin leaving five small gashes in his arm that started to bleed instantly. Harry ran over and, with all his might, pulled Ron off Draco. Hermione restrained Ron as Draco started to get up off the ground. His pants were ripped in the knees and his nicely groomed hair was like a bird's nest. Ron's cloak was hanging half way down his arms, his hair was ruffled, his sweater was ripped were Draco had clawed him, and his tie was undone and laying on the ground. Draco's face was bright red from fury as was Ron's. Ron struggled to be free from Hermione but she whispered a soothing thought in his head and he smiled. 

"Why are you so happy Weasley? Family finally get a pocket full of money?" Draco said trying to sound tough although his side was throbbing. 

"No, look here Malfoy," Harry replied as he led Draco towards a mirror. He looked in and gasped as he noticed a black and blue circle form around his left eye. Ron had socked him one during their little rumble and he was now getting a black eye! Draco balled his hands into fists and stalked off into the classroom as he fixed his hair .Ron gathered up his books and picked up his tie. He didn't worry too much about his hair, no one seemed to care anyway. 

"Do you know how much trouble you'd be in if McGonagall had found out what you two were doing?" Hermione whispered as they slowly entered the classroom. 

"Yeah, but it would be worth it, one or two days of detention in return for a week for a black eye." He smiled widely. 

They walked about four rows into the classroom and took a seat next to Neville Longbottom who was a boy from Ron and Harry's dorm. Neville had a tendency for forgetting things, but at least he wasn't like Seamus Finnigan who'd always mess up spells and end up blowing them up. For an hour they took notes and then learned how to transfigure a shoe into a frog that could do at least three hops and then transfigure a book into a goblet of wine. Though they weren't allowed to drink the wine, it was interesting to find out the color that they had made it. Hermione of course had made fine red wine, Harry's turned out more purple than red, and Ron's ended up a red- orange. Neville had forgotten a key word and his finished with a think blue substance in a small wooden bowl instead of a golden jeweled goblet containing sparkling red wine. At the end of class, McGonagall had assigned an essay on way transfiguration is useful in a tight pinch and what to do if your creature that you've just transfigured gets out of hand. 

"Three parchments she says, I can't believe her!" some slytherin behind Neville exclaimed as they started to leave. 

"I don't think it's that hard," Ron shrugged. 

"This coming from the guy who hates doing a parchment of homework," Harry laughed abit. 

"We all better go to the library before it gets to late," Hermione suggested. They reached the door and turned left. Ron walked over to the piece of parchment on the wall next to the door. A quill was hang next to the parchment by a thread. Names numbered up to 12 were scribbled down alongwith what they were doing.

1. Hermione Granger - singing

2. Draco Malfoy - singing

3. Fred and George Weasley - Band and singing 

4. Oliver Wood- Singing 

5. Harry Potter - Singing 

6. Gryffindor Quidditch Team: Katie, Rielly, Harry, Oliver, Fred, George, Bella - singing 

7.

There was nothing other than singing on the parchment, not even a single joke or trick. Most likely cause Dumbledore had setup the rule that no tricks or jokes would be accepted. Fred and George would've jumped for the chance if the rule wasn't there, but they were even singing and playing instruments. 

"Since when did Fred and George have a band?" Hermione wondered. 

"Well, I didn't know they had a band, but I know that Fred and George can play guitar fairly well," Ron answered. 

"Well, we better hurry, if we want to still get to the library before dark," Harry added. 

Hermione shrugged her shoulders in agreement and hugged her books to her chest. Harry and Hermione started to walked in a quick- paced steps toward the library. They were only a few feet away from the door when they realized that Ron was not with them. "Where'd he go?" Hermione questioned. "Probably to the dormitory to get some chocolate frogs or sugar quills," Harry replied. He pushed open the hard wood door and held it open for her. After she was through he followed and shut the door quietly. 

*Meanwhile back in the hallway outside of Professor McGonagall's classroom. * 

Ron stood pondering what to do. He scratched the back of his head and rubbed his chin in thought. He grabbed the quill but quickly threw it back down. He grabbed it and wrote the first letter of his name. 

7. R 

He dropped the quill yet again and pondered some more. He thought about what everyone there would think if he were to stand up on that stage and sing his heart out. Then his mind jumped to something he didn't even think about before. 

"What if I can't sing?" 

That question never crossed his mind before until now. The answer was the most vital thing in his life right now, but there was one slight problem, he didn't know the answer. There was only one way to find out, even if it did mean sacrificing his own reputation and well-being. He grabbed the quill and quickly scribbled down the rest of his name. 

7. Ron Weasley - Singing 

Okay, I don't have any reviews yet so I'm going to post possibly one more chapter, the singing contest . . .Harry's starting. That's only if you like it, I'll need at least 2 reviews to continue. This was originally on until I started a new pen so . . . Thanks!


	3. Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters

Students flocked to the hallway, flooding the stone filled corridors like water from a rushing river. The minutes rolled over like hours and the hours moved as fast as days, after what had seemed like an eternity, the day of the talent show finally arrived. Participants grabbed for their costumes, instruments, lyrics and belongings while students grasped their tickets tightly in their fists. Some students slipped the small piece of parchment into the pockets of their robes, others enclosed them in their hands as they made their way to the Great Hall. Ron grabbed a seat at a table positioned right in front of the stage. The stage, about 5 feet high from the ground was all wooden and was conjured up during the night by the Headmaster Professor Dumbledore with black velvet curtains swept back and restrained by golden strings. Hermione made her way over to the table with a black dress bag draped over her right forearm. She sat down in a seat next to Ron and placed the bag on the table top in front of her.  
  
"What's that for?" Ron pointed to the bag and cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner.  
  
"That's my costume for my performance later this evening." She stated very matter-of-factly.  
  
Ron just shrugged and turned back to look through the door.  
  
Soon the table had been filled with students, the seating went Ginny; Ron; Hermione; Harry; Oliver; Rielly; Fred; George; and so on until the entire Great Hall was filled to the brim with students and staff members a like.  
  
The lights began to dim and the enchanted ceiling above began to appear. The ordinary stone and wood ceiling that once was there was now replaced by strings upon strings of multicolored lights, white lights and such. Speakers began to appear in corners and a microphone stand took center as Dumbledore came up behind it. He tapped it three times with his forefinger before picking it up and bringing it to his lips.  
  
"Students as you all know, the time has come to put your peers to the test, to prove their talents to you this year." He began. The student body began screaming with excitement and agreement to his statement. Students hadn't even begun to take the stage and yet the energy was flowing like crazy from the crowd.  
  
"Please, calm yourselves while I speak. First of all, I'd like to say good luck to all of you that are participating. You have shone bravery getting up here on stage and doing what you believe you do best at in front of the entire student body." He continued, one hand up, his palm facing the audience.  
  
Ron gulped at the words 'entire student body'. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around at the jam-packed room of teenagers and teachers. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, he thought quietly to himself.  
  
"Now for the first prize winner, the grand prize, you will not only receive a trophy, but all of your exams will be cancelled for the end of the year."  
  
Students screamed at the top of their lungs, now there was something worth fighting for. Draco shot a murderous look towards Harry's table, he was determined now.  
  
"Second prize and so forth receive trophies for their efforts and time. Now with that being said, let the show begin! First to take the stage will be our own, Mr. Harry Potter!" He clapped as he removed himself from the stage.  
  
Ron jumped and shot his head to where Harry's seat was to find it unoccupied. He scratched the back of his head and moved his gaze back to the stage to see Harry entering from stage right.  
  
"Oi, where was I?" he quietly asked himself.  
  
Harry took the stage, made his way over to the microphone and placed one hand on top of the mic. Piano music started to play, probably from some enchanted piano from Dumbledore no doubt. From each table you could hear a handful of girls swoon to Harry Potter in a white button down shirt with the top three buttons undone and black jeans, his glasses removed. Opening notes flowed by before the sound of a melodic voice began to sing.  
  
*And now I know Spanish Harlem are not just pretty words to say I thought I knew But now I know that rose trees never grow in New York City  
  
Until you've seen this trash can dream come true You stand at the edge while people run you through And I thank the Lord there's people out there like you I thank the Lord there's people out there like you  
  
While Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters Sons of bankers, sons of lawyers Turn around and say good morning to the night For unless they see the sky But they can't and that is why They know not if it's dark outside or light*  
  
Harry shut his eyes as the notes and words flowed from his mouth. The lyrics rolled off his tongue with much ease. He ran a hand through his untidy jet black hair.  
  
*This Broadway's got It's got a lot of songs to sing If I knew the tunes I might join in I'll go my way alone Grow my own, my own seeds shall be sown in New York City  
  
Subway's no way for a good man to go down Rich man can ride and the hobo he can drown And I thank the Lord for the people I have found I thank the Lord for the people I have found*  
  
As he finished he shot two very thankful looks to his table where Ron, Ginny, Hermione and the rest sat clapping wildly then a look to Dumbledore at the head table which was now transformed into the judging table. Dumbledore nodded to Harry as Harry bowed to the audience. He grinned widely to the clapping crowd before retiring backstage as Draco pushed past Harry to make his entrance next.  
  
"And next we have Mr. Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore informed from his seat.  
  
Author's note - I am so sorry that I haven't updated any of my fanfics lately, guard season finally ended . . hallelujah! And we're on spring break right now so I have some time on my hands since my laptop has crashed. I was working on a script for specs_88, a movie that we're making. That's almost done so yeah. I'm gonna update all these as soon as possible, believe me!!!Until then, LUV AND PEACE! 


	4. In the music

Draco, with a microphone in hand, made his way onto the stage, shouldering Harry hard in his shoulder as he walked past him. He felt Harry's eyes burning into his back, a small sly grin playing on his lips as the Slytherin tables burst into cheers as a spotlight hit him once he made it into the center on the stage. Some Slytherin girls swooned over Draco, he was wearing a black muscle tank top and baggy white pants. His hair, of course, was swept back with hair gel out of his face, but was only held loosely back. He looked around and scoffed at the Gryffindor tables as the lights all died down except the main spotlight that slowly began to transition from white to red as the piano melody began to play. He bowed his head and held the microphone to his lips as he spoke.  
  
"Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity  
  
To seize everything you ever wanted-In One moment  
  
Would you capture it or just let it slip?"  
  
The beat began to pick up and the lights started to flash from red to white. He picked his head up and started to move forward on the stage.  
  
~*~His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin  
  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
  
He's chokin, how everybody's jokin now  
  
The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!  
  
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
  
Is he? No  
  
He won't have it , he knows his whole back city's ropes  
  
It don't matter, he's dope  
  
He knows that, but he's broke  
  
He's so stacked that he knows  
  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
  
Back to the lab again yo  
  
This whole rap shit  
  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him~*~  
  
He started to bop along with the music, his head bobbing up and down, one hand by his crotch and the other holding the mic. He occasionally lifted his hand up and jerked it around a bit.  
  
~*~You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
  
You own it, you better never let it go  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
  
The soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping  
  
This world is mine for the taking  
  
Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order  
  
A normal life is borin, but superstardom's close to post mortar  
  
It only grows harder, only grows hotter  
  
He blows us all over these hoes is all on him  
  
Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter  
  
Lonely roads, God only knows  
  
He's grown farther from home, he's no father  
  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
  
But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water  
  
His hoes don't want him no mo, he's cold product  
  
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
  
He nose dove and sold nada  
  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
  
I suppose it's old potna, but the beat goes on  
  
Da da dum da dum da da~*~  
  
He made his way to the very front of the stage and looked around at the very large crowd. After all the head banging and such, his hair had begun to fall out from the gel and it started to fall around his face, framing it. Girls swooned even more at this new 'hair-down, rapping' Draco in front of them singing . . more like rapping . . to them.  
  
~*~You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
  
You own it, you better never let it go  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
  
No more games, I'ma change what you call rage  
  
Tear this mothafuckin roof off like 2 dogs caged  
  
I was playin in the beginnin, the mood all changed  
  
I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage  
  
But I kept rhymin and stepwritin the next cypher  
  
Best believe somebody's payin the pied piper  
  
All the pain inside amplified by the fact  
  
That I can't get by with my 9 to 5  
  
And I can't provide the right type of life for my family  
  
Cuz man, these goddam food stamps don't buy diapers  
  
And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life  
  
And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder  
  
Tryin to feed and water my seed, plus  
  
See dishonor caught up between bein a father and a prima donna  
  
Baby mama drama's screamin on and  
  
Too much for me to wanna  
  
Stay in one spot, another jam or not  
  
Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail  
  
I've got to formulate a plot fore I end up in jail or shot  
  
Success is my only mothafuckin option, failure's not  
  
Mom, I love you, but this trail has got to go  
  
I cannot grow old in Salem's lot  
  
So here I go is my shot.  
  
Feet fail me not cuz maybe the only opportunity that I got  
  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
  
You own it, you better never let it go  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo ~*~  
  
Draco wiped the sweat from his brow and looked around, taking in a deep breath before speaking his last words before leaving the stage. He looked out and held his arms out to them.  
  
"You can do anything you set your mind to, man."  
  
He smiled slyly before making his way off the stage, the crowd clapping and screaming for Draco. Professor Dumbledor rose from his seat again and silenced the student body.  
  
"And next we have Ms. Hermione Granger."  
  
Note: Sorry it took me so long, but here it is and I'll update so fast you won't know what hit you! ^_~* 


	5. Ladies move, Gentlemen move

Hermiona fumbled with her fingers a bit as Draco finished and left the stage open and vacant for her to take his place. She jumped a bit as Dumbledore announced her name. She fixed the headphone on her one ear and the mic positioning in the front of her mouth. She took in a deep breath and made her way out onto the pitch-black stage. Ron, Harry and everyone had to squint to see who it was, all that could be made out was an outline.  
  
"Is that Hermione?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Of course it is, didn't you listen to Dumbledore?" Fred snapped at his younger brother.  
  
"Fred, Ron does have a point, the hair is perfectly straight." Harry defended his friend as a beat started to ring through the Great Hall. All stopped their whispering and looked up to the stage to see the figure not more an inch as the beat picked up and Hermione's voice joined the music.  
  
~*~ Ladies Move  
  
Gentleman Move  
  
Somebody ring the alarm there's a fire on the roof.  
  
Ring the alarm - And I'm throwin elbows x7~*~  
  
All the lights began to flicker as the beat progressed and Hermione began to lift her head. She began to walk seductively towards the audience as she began to sing.  
  
~*~ Oh I'm overdue  
  
Give me some room, I'm coming through  
  
I paid my dues, I'm in the mood  
  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room  
  
DJ spinnin, show your hands  
  
Lets get dirty, that's my chance  
  
I need that oh to get me off  
  
Sweat until my clothes come off  
  
Its explosive, speaker are pumping  
  
Still jumpin 6 in the morning  
  
Table dancin, glasses are crashin  
  
No questions, time for action  
  
Got to erupt  
  
Gonna get my girls, get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise ~*~  
  
She finally reached the front of the stage pumping her fist in the air, she shimmied to the side a bit before shaking and swaying her hips provocatively. Ron's mouth opened along with the male half of the student body, even Draco seemed a bit turned on by her performance so far. She had come out into the light and for the first time, everyone saw what she was wearing. She wore a white wife-beater revealing both her cleavage and her mid-drift along with a pair of thigh hugging red leather pants that had large slits up the sides. While the boys took in her appearance, she grabbed a chair and straddled it on stage while continuing to sing.  
  
~*~ Gonna get rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little bit moody  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirty  
  
It about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat drippin over my body  
  
Guys are getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirty  
  
Its about time for my arrival  
  
Ah, heat is up  
  
Ladies, fellas grab your cups  
  
Bodies packed front to back  
  
Oh your iced, I like that  
  
Tight hip huggers, know for sure  
  
Shake a little something, on the floor  
  
I need that ohh to get me off  
  
Sweat until my clothes come off ~*~  
  
She picked up the chair and moved it off stage only after placing her foot up and sliding the shoulder of her shirt down a bit to tease the boys in the audience. She began to walk off stage towards Ron. Ron's mouth hung open, he could hardly blink, he leaned over and whispered to Harry. "This is definintly not OUR Hermione."  
  
Harry smiled a bit sideways before replying, "Yes I know, but this one isn't bad."  
  
Ron grinned as Hermione stood in front of him continuing to sing and tease him with her dance moves.  
  
~*~ Lets get up and cause a commotion  
  
Still going 8 in the morning  
  
Theres no stopping, we keep it rocking  
  
Hot rocking , everyones talking  
  
Give all you've got, just hit the spot  
  
Gonna get my girls, get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise  
  
Gonna get rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little bit moody  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirty  
  
It about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat drippin over my body  
  
Guys are getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirty  
  
Its about time for my arrival ~*~  
  
Ron grinned ear to ear as she took a seat on his lap and sang to him, she kissed his lips before she stood up and shook her rear-end in front of him before making her way back up to the stage , preparing to end the song. She broke out into a heated dance as she sang the rest.  
  
~*~ Here it comes  
  
Its the one we've been waiting on  
  
Get up, yo thats whats up  
  
Give it just want you want to the maximum  
  
Uh oh, uh oh, here we go  
  
What to you do when the music starts to drop  
  
That when we take it to the pocket line  
  
And I bet you somebody's gonna call the cops  
  
Uh oh, uh oh, here we go ~*~  
  
She slid onto the ground as the song began to finish.  
  
~*~Uh what~*~  
  
She grinned, stood up and left the stage as the male section of the erupted into cheers, throwing things up into the air as she left their presence. Ron and Harry were clapping the hardest out of everyone there. Hermione was just off the stage when a sheepish smile appeared across her lips. She felt a large blush consume her cheeks, that was definently something that they'd make her remember for the rest of her life. Dumbledore rose and silenced the cheering and screaming boys.  
  
"Thank you Miss Granger for that interesting performance. Next we have the Gryffindor Quidditch team."  
  
Note: See? I told you that I'd update faster than you'd ever expect! So there! * Sticks tongue out * Anyway . . .I'm working on a Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic also along with trying to update this and Blood of Innocence and Courage so I'll up date this more and I hope you read my other two fics. I have yet to upload my Pirates fanfic yet . . .I'm working on that. Keep in mind that I haven't written anything in 6 or so months. Gotta get back into the swing o' things! Hope you enjoyed and please review!!! ^_~* 


	6. I'm an eagle

Dumbledore returned to his seat as Hermione went back into a girl's lavatory to return back into her school attire. The lights began to dim once more as numerous small white lights danced upon the wooden stage in front of the large student body. Seven figures appeared out from behind the back curtains, lights occasionally hitting their backs which faced the audience. They slowly turned around and walked up to the front of the stage, Oliver Wood raising the microphone to his lips.  
  
"I apologize, but we needed to alter the lyrics slightly to the song we're about to perform so that it would be fitting to match our Quidditch team." He spoke carefully into the metal touching his lips.  
  
The Slytherin Quidditch team scoffed at his remark and prepared to laugh at their rivals horrible downfall. All of the Gryffindor team was wearing white, the three females on the team wore white bell-bottoms and tank tops. The males of the teams, including Fred and George who did, however, put up a fight on the clothing, wore white pants and either white button down shirts or white T-shirts. They positioned themselves, from left to right, in this order: Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Oliver in the center with it being his last and final year at Hogwarts, Fred, George and then Harry on the end. Piano began as the white lights landed on the team members as they began to sing.  
  
Alicia: I am a mountain  
  
George: I am a tall tree  
  
Oliver: Ohhh, I am a swift wind sweepin' the country  
  
Angelina: I am a river down in the valley  
  
Fred: Ohhh, I am a vision and I can see clearly  
  
Katie: If anybody asks u who I am just stand up tall look 'em in the Face and say  
  
The entire team: We're those stars up in the sky, we're that mountain peak up high, I made it, we're the world's greatest, and we're that little bit of hope when our backs against the ropes. I can feel it mmm, we're the worlds greatest  
  
Fred: I am a giant  
  
Oliver:I am an eagle  
  
Alicia: I am a lion down in the jungle  
  
Angelina: I am a marchin' band  
  
Katie: I am the people  
  
George: I am a helpin' hand * smirk*  
  
Harry: And I am a hero  
  
The entire team: If anybody asks u who I am, just stand up tall look 'em in the Face and say: We're those stars up in the sky, we're that mountain peak up high, I made it, we're the world's greatest, and we're that little bit of hope when our backs against the ropes. I can feel it mmm, we're the worlds greatest!  
  
The ended and stood next to one another, taking each other's hands and raising them up high as people rose from their seats clapping. They bowed to the crowd with grins wide across their faces knowing that they truly were, at that point in time anyway, the World's Greatest. The looked around the crowd once more before exiting and the lighting becoming brighter as Dumbledore rose from his seat yet again.  
  
"And next, if you hadn't seen enough of them, we have Fred and George Weasley performing in their band for you." He smiled to the side where Fred and George looked out as they were leaving to change quickly before performing once more with their band.  
  
~*~*~Note: Well, yeah, there's only so much you can do with the quidditch team and yes they do sound a bit full of themselves singing about how they're the World's Greatest, but oh well . . they are!!! Ha, so there! Anyway, Fred, George and their band are next on this list of talent show participants. Enjoy and Review! Flames are welcome, I don't care!~*~*~ 


	7. I'll never fall in line

Multi-colored lights flashed on the stage as a silver drum set appeared in the center of the stage as Lee sat down in front of it shirtless and wearing jeans. Fred appeared with a guitar in his hands wearing a red t- shirt and khaki guy's shorts a little below the knee and tennis shoes. George was next to enter with a bass in his hands, a black and red stripped punk polo shirt, black guy's shorts and black sneakers. Finally Dean was the last to enter with another guitar and white pants along with a grey t- shirt. The lights moved across the stage as they began to play and Fred began to 'sing'.  
  
~*~Storming through the party like my name was El Nino  
  
When I'm hanging out drinking in the back of an El Camino  
  
As a kid, I was a skid and no one knew me by name.  
  
I trashed my own house party cause no body came.  
  
I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school  
  
Never going, ever showing up when we had to.  
  
attention that we crave don't tell us to behave,  
  
I'm sick of always hearing act your age.  
  
Fred and George: I don't want to waste my time  
  
become another casualty of society.  
  
I'll never fall in line  
  
Become another victim of your conformity  
  
And back down.  
  
George: Because you don't  
  
Know us at all we laugh when old people fall.  
  
But what would you expect with a conscience so small.  
  
Heavy metal and mullets it's how we were raised.  
  
Maiden and priest were the gods that we praised  
  
Cause we like having fun at other peoples expense and,  
  
Cutting people down is just a minor offence then,  
  
It's none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn.  
  
I'm sick of being told to wait my turn.  
  
Fred and George: I don't want to waste my time  
  
become another casualty of society.  
  
I'll never fall in line  
  
Become another victim of your conformity  
  
And back down.  
  
Dean: Don't count on me, to let you know when.  
  
Don't count on me, I'll do it again.  
  
Don't count on me, it's the point you're missing.  
  
Don't count on me, cause I'm not listening.  
  
Fred: Well I'm a no goodnick lower middle class brat,  
  
Back packed and I don't give a shit about nothing.  
  
You be standing on the corner talking all that kufuffin.  
  
But you don't make sense from all the gas you be huffing.  
  
Then if the egg don't stain you'll be ringing off the hook,  
  
You're on the hit list wanted in the telephone book.  
  
I like songs with distortion, to drink in proportion.  
  
The doctor said my mom should have had an abortion.  
  
Fred and George: I don't want to waste my time  
  
become another casualty of society.  
  
I'll never fall in line  
  
Become another victim of your conformity  
  
And back down.  
  
Waste my time with them  
  
Casualty of society.  
  
Waste my time again,  
  
Victim of your conformity  
  
And back down. ~*~  
  
During the entire song, most of student body stood up and began a pit of moshing and crowd surfing, the staff had never seen anything like it, Dumbledore was quite entertained by it all. Ron watched his brother's in awe, he had no idea they could play like they or even jump/ move like that. They had been a very crowd-pleasing group, jumping while playing and such. At the end, they were given a standing ovation, the crowd screamed for an encore. Dumblredore rose from his seat giving them his applause as he quieted the rest of the student body.  
  
"Silence, silence everyone. If they are to win, then they may play another song, but only the winner may play an encore." He smiled and gave the band a small wink as they celebrated on stage. Fred and George beamed to the audience before leaving and drums disappearing from the center of the stage. "Next we have Ron Weasley."  
  
Ron rose from his seat and whispered to Harry and Hermione "I can't follow that!"  
  
"Of course you can, you'll do great!" Hermione smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You can do it Ron." Harry smiled.  
  
Ron made his way backstage to change and prepare in minutes.  
  
~*~Note: Sorry this chapter wasn't as eventful, I was gonna have some fun writing it, but I don't have much time so I hope you still enjoyed it.~*~ 


	8. Truely Madly Deeply

The lights dimmed, one lone spot light lay circling a wooden stool that stood center stage in front of the crowd. Ron checked in the mirrors before heading out into the heat of the light. His red hair was spiked, held by gel that refused to let it move. He wore a maroon button-down shirt, open mind you, over a black ribbed muscle shirt and a pair of light khaki pants. He knew that from the moment he stepped out onto that stage that he would be dying from the heat afterwards. Thoughts running through his mind were along the lines of getting water or pumpkin juice afterwards. A single microphone stand rested in front of the stool for Ron. Hermione clapped as Ron took a seat on the stool and lowered the microphone to his height while Harry held his breath as the music started.  
  
~*~I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..  
  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cos  
  
I'm counting on A new beginning.  
  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning.  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I want to lay like this forever.  
  
Until the sky falls down on me... ~*~  
  
He removed the microphone from the stand, holding with just his thumb and first two fingers of his right hand as he stood up from the stool. He gazed around the crowd and took a large gulp sending the lump in his throat further down. He was beginning to have second thoughts, but continued to sing.  
  
~*~And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry..  
  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.  
  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of..  
  
The highest power. In lonely hours. The tears devour you..  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I want to lay like this forever,  
  
Until the sky falls down on me... ~*~  
  
Ron began to make his way down from off the stage and into the crowd. Harry looked from Ron to Hermione and then back to Ron before letting the tiniest devilish grin play across his lips.  
  
~*~Oh can't you see it baby?  
  
You don't have to close your eyes  
  
'cos it's standing right before you.  
  
All that you need will surely come... ~*~  
  
Hermione felt a blush begin to cover her cheeks as Ron stood before her, taking her hand in his free hand and kneeling in front of her, his eyes gazing deep into her's as the words continued to flow from his mouth.  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
  
I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do... ~*~  
  
He gave the soft skin of her hand a small peck on her knuckles before rising and making his way back up to the stage and finishing off the song and returning the microphone to the stand.  
  
~*~I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I want to lay like this forever,  
  
Until the sky falls down on me... ~*~  
  
He finished looking out at the crowd and then lowering his head as the lights slowly dimmed to black. The crowd clapped and cheered as Hermione smiled sheepishly with a light blush still painting her cheeks. Harry looked at her and gave a small weak laugh under his breath. Dumbledore rose and announced the next act: Ginny Weasley. 


	9. You are my night sky

Ginny fiddled with the small white crystal dragon fly clip securing her hair back away from her face. She was to go on next, Ron had just finished up and did a wonderful job. She only hoped that she could do half as well as the rest of her siblings had done. Fred and George had rocked the entire Great Hall, exciting students with the Hell song meanwhile Ron won over Hermione's heart with his crooning of Truly, Madly, Deeply. Here stood Ginny Weasley, the youngest of the Weasley's and the only sister, about to enter onto the stage to sing her heart out, to sing the song she would sing to Harry, hopefully winning his entire heart over. She walked out wearing a green, form hugging strapless dress that flowed out as it reached her ankles. She slowly took a hold of the old styled microphone as a single spotlight shone on her as the song began.  
  
~*~ The words have been drained from this pencil  
  
Sweet words that I want to give you  
  
And I cant sleep, I need to tell you... goodnight  
  
When we're together I fell perfect  
  
When I'm pulled away from you I fall apart  
  
All that you say is sacred to me  
  
Your eyes are so blue, I can't look away as we lay in the stillness  
  
You whisper to me, Lady, marry me, promise you'll stay with me  
  
Oh you don't have to ask me, you know you're all that I live for  
  
You know I'd die just to hold you, stay with you ~*~  
  
She looked up from her tightly shut eyes, she felt a blush over coming her cheeks as she sang, she looked directly at Harry. He was sitting there next to Ron looking at her amazed, Ron himself had a priceless look painted upon his face. Harry found himself not being able to tear his eyes off of her, her words and song surrounding him, bringing him in.  
  
~*~ Somehow I'll show you that you are my night sky  
  
I've always been right behind you  
  
Now I'll always be right beside you  
  
So many nights I've cried myself to sleep  
  
Now that you love me I love myself  
  
I never thought I would say that  
  
I never thought there'd be you ~*~  
  
She finished with a quick and curtious bow, her cheeks flushing from embarrassment. She shook her head in disbelief that she actually went out there and sang that song. A song that she had been listening to as she dreamed of her life with Harry, as she imagined him holding her by a warm fire with snow falling outside the window. She had just gone out in front of the entire school and sang that very song. She had told Hermione of the song and of her dreams and all Hermione could do was smile at her and pat her on the back telling her to give it some time and that with time things would work themselves out. Well in that near 5 minutes on stage, Ginny had poured her entire heart out to everyone, but most importantly, to Harry. He now knew how she felt, not intentionally, he probably didn't even know that she was singing about him, singing to him. After all, boys were thick, are thick and will always be thick, he probably wouldn't have realized it if she had gone up and given him a plain slap across the face screaming 'I love you' all the while.  
  
In the meantime, Dumbledore announced the following act, the act that was coming next and that act would be . . . Professor . . .Severus . . .Snape.  
  
~*~A/N: hehehe, hope you liked this one, it was a bit short but then again it's 12:54, aka midnight, so ya, it's to be expected from who is dying my hair blue in less than 12 hours. Anyway, this next chapter should be the most hilarious to read and the most fun for me to write so I hope you enjoy it! Plez Review! Thank you so much! Review to keep me writing! If I don't get 1 more review, I'm not adding Snape! I don't ask for much . . just 1 review to get Snape up on stage?~*~ 


	10. And I've stopped remembering

Severus Snape stood back in the shadows as he listened to Ginny's voice sing melodiously from the stage. It was dark in corners, so dark as to hide the potions professor. He fumbled his fingers along the bottom hem of his black shirt that clung to his upper arms. It had silver buttons along it and the collar was up around his neck and the shirt ended at his mid-upper thigh. He wore his traditional black pants and black boots. A hand ran through his hair nervously shaking, it ran across the raven strands with ease. His hair was soft, freshly washed and dried, that alone was enough to give students a heart attack. He tucked some strands from his face behind his ears and looked down to the ground. He turned his glance to the light of the stage as the ending notes floated through the air followed by wild cheers as the gryffindor student left the stage. Dumbledore announced his name making his body shake again. He was afraid, the most notorious and hated teacher in all of Hogwarts was afraid . . . of singing. He was about to go out there and sing his heart out, sing to the student body along with his colleagues and peers. Maybe he should've changed the song, maybe he shouldn't sing something so close to home, but it was too late. It was time to face the music, literally.  
  
The students silenced at the sounds of the Slytherin house head's boots clicking hard under his weight on the wooden floor of the stage. There were gasps followed by the soft sound of crickets and clicking boots. Eyes were held open wide while mouths stood a-gap. Severus stood in the silver spotlight, microphone in hand, music beginning to play in the background.  
  
~*~ I don't feel a thing . . .  
  
And I've stopped remembering . ..  
  
Days are just like moments turned to hours . . .  
  
Mother used to say . . .  
  
If you want, you'll find a way . . . ~*~  
  
He let a small smile play across his pale lips at the thought of what his mother was like compared to his father. Her soft voice swinging around his head as the lyrics nearly slipped from his memory, he pushed his mother's memory to the back of his mind. He shook his head slightly from side to side as he continued.  
  
~*~ But mother never danced through fie showers . . .  
  
Walk . ..  
  
In the rain . . .  
  
In the rain . . .  
  
In the rain . . . I walk in the rain . . .  
  
In the rain . . .  
  
Is it right?  
  
Or is it wrong?  
  
And is it here .that . . .I . . .belong?~*~  
  
Ron looked at Harry only to find his piercing green eyes glued to Snape, his mouth opened not even half-an-inch. Hermione watched as well, her face painted to her chin with shock along with everyone else. Ron shook his head, Snape being so open? That teacher must've slipped him truth potion or something before he went on, Ron thought. He had never known Snape to be caring or have a somewhat 'soft' heart or ever being open and here he was singing? To the entire school? About his feelings and past? No.  
  
~*~ I don't hear a sound . . .  
  
Silent faces in the ground . . .  
  
Quiet screams, but I refuse to listen . . .  
  
If there is a hell . . .  
  
I'm sure this is how it smells . . .  
  
Wish this were a dream, but no it isn't . ..  
  
Walk . . .  
  
In the rain . . .  
  
In the rain . . .  
  
In the rain . ..  
  
I walk in the rain . ..  
  
In the rain . . .  
  
Am I right?  
  
Or am I wrong?  
  
And is it here that . . .I . . .belong?~*~  
  
The silver spotlight faded to a sad, soft blue, illuminating Severus's extremely pale skin, giving it an eerie appearance. Hermione sighed softly as she watched him and listened to the lyrics of the song. As an electric guitar interlude began to start and soon dwindle down, fading back into the song.  
  
~*~Walk . . . In the rain . ..  
  
In the rain . . .  
  
In the rain . . .  
  
I walk in the rain . . .  
  
In the rain . . .  
  
Why do I feel . . .so . . .alone?  
  
For some reason . .. ~*~  
  
Snape began to fade back into the dark shadows leading off the stage, away from students' view as he finished the song.  
  
~*~ I think . . . I'm home . . .~*~  
  
Severus lowered the microphone to his side along with his head, it felt dizzy and light. His eyes slowly shut as he sluggishly trudged back to a chair in the dark corner letting a sigh escape his lips. He bent down to take a seat as the sound of cheers and applause caught his ear. Students were screaming and clapping, screaming and clapping for him and his performance. A smile triumphant smile crept onto the old potions master's lips as a small chuckle let his mouth.  
  
Dumbledore rose on the stage silencing the students and raised his arms, a small smile on his face and a gallant twinkle in his eye. He bent his head slightly at the new professor, shaking his head silently.  
  
"Students, students silence if you please," He chuckled, "Will the students who participated in today's talent contest please rise and join me up here on the stage."  
  
~*~*~A/N: Alright . . .well I know it wasn't comedic, I was planning on having Snape do a hilarious and entertaining song, I had it all written up and everything, but my comp. Crashed so I lost it. Then I found this song thanks to a very kind reviewer, THANKS! Well the winners circle is up next so tune in!! And as always, please review!~*~*~ 


	11. You must believe

Every participant starting with Harry rose and lined up in order of their performance in the near middle of the stage. All were still dressed in their costumes from their songs, instruments still in the twin's group's hands. Dumbledore made his way up to the center of the stage motioning to the group behind him, the crowd clapping, screaming, and cheering.  
  
An embarrassed blush covered Hermione's cheeks as she tightened her hands behind her back. A small shy smile crossed her face as she surveyed the crowd. Ron placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.  
  
"Well done Hermione, well done." He whispered with a gleeful smile, his stage fright no longer apparent.  
  
"Lets all rise and give Professor Snape one last round of applause for such a wonderful performance." Dumbledore offered kindly as he began to clap his hands towards Snape's last exit. Students jumped up clapping wildly leaving both the Slytherin house and their head professor confused.  
  
"Now, before I announce the winner of this contest, the 7th years have a special surprise for you all." The old Headmaster announced as he looked to Oliver with a small smile, his eyes twinkling in the light of the stage.  
  
Fred, George, Lee, and Dean took their spots. George grabbed his bass, Fred grabbed his guitar, Dean grabbed the guitar next to Fred's and Dean plopped himself down in front of the drum set. As the music started to play, Oliver stepped out to the center stage.  
  
~*~Find myself all alone  
  
In darkness without you  
  
Now I can't turn away  
  
From what I must do  
  
You know I'd give my life for you  
  
More than words can say  
  
I've shown you how to love someone  
  
I know you'll find a way ~*~  
  
Soon the entire seventh year class rose and joined Oliver in front of the stage, joining their voices together for the chorus. All of them were magically in khaki pants and black dress shirts, matching perfectly. With the small exception of girls who did wear khaki skirts instead of the pants. Even their shoes matched, black school shoes all shined and polished.  
  
~*~Say goodbye, close your eyes  
  
Remember me  
  
Walk away, the sun remains  
  
Remember me ~*~  
  
A girl, jumped up next to Oliver on the stage, part of the seventh years. She took over, her voice filling up the Great Hall.  
  
~*~I'll live on somewhere in your heart  
  
You must believe  
  
Remember me ~*~  
  
Harry felt a tug at his heart as he watched the seventh years sing, this was their last year. He probably would never see them again; they were all headed their separate ways. He knew that even if Oliver was strict that he was still a very good friend and he didn't want to see him go. His first ever quidditch captain who taught him all that he knows. . well most of it.  
  
Marcus flint joined Oliver and the girl up on stage, something that Harry though would only end in disaster. He stood next to the girl who was now placed in between Oliver and Marcus.  
  
~*~No way I can change my mind  
  
I don't have the answers  
  
If you could see through my eyes  
  
You'd let go of your fears  
  
And though I have to leave you now  
  
With the thought of each other~*~  
  
They joined once more beginning to sway together as the final and last chorus came on as the music began to build and then die slowly.  
  
~*~Say goodbye, close your eyes  
  
Remember me  
  
Walk away, the sun remains  
  
Remember me ~*~  
  
The music ended and the final voice to hear was Oliver's in a mass of pure and utter silence.  
  
~*~Remember me~*~  
  
Little siblings of the seventh years dried their tears and clapped, standing up on tables to see their elder siblings. Harry ran and hugged Oliver noticing that Oliver's eyes were watering.  
  
"Are you going to cry?" Harry whispered looking up at the tall Scottish captain.  
  
Oliver let out a muffled laugh as he quickly wiped away any noticeable tear and shook his head. "Are you crazy Harry? This isn't a quidditch tournament!"  
  
The younger seeker just laughed and stood back in line as Dumbledore finished his clapping for his eldest class.  
  
"You may all take your seats, thank you for that. We will all remember you." He replied as Oliver stepped back into the line of contestants and the girl and Marcus took their seats back at their respective tables.  
  
"And now, it is time to announce to you, Hogwarts, your talent show winners." He smiled, loving to keep the entire student body and faculty in suspense.  
  
~*~A/N: Hahaha, I have left you all in great suspense yet again! Maybe you will never know! Actually, no wait, yes you will in the next and final chapter. That is when they will be announced. I just decided today, as a holiday present and a sweet touching moment, that the seventh years should have a song since they will be leaving the school very shortly. Hope you enjoyed it and if you did (or didn't) you all know what to do. *Cough* REVIEW *Cough* 


End file.
